Unless otherwise indicated herein, the approaches described in this section are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
A private network, such as a virtual private network (VPN), is a way to use a public network infrastructure (e.g., the Internet) to provide users at remote locations with secure access to their organization's network. A VPN is generally less expensive to run compared to a dedicated network owned or leased by the one organization. Although shared public network infrastructure is used, privacy may be maintained through security procedures and tunnelling protocols.
For example, using a tunnelling protocol, a remote user is able to access the private network from a remote location via a tunnel connecting the remote user to the private network. For example, any data sent from an application is segmented into Transmission Control Protocol (TCP) segments before they are sent through the tunnel. However, in practice, it may be inefficient to process and send a large number of TCP segments through the tunnel, which adversely affects application throughput and performance.